piffandomcom-20200223-history
Abuse in Relationships- If you could see yourself, would you stop yourself?
Abuse in Relationships- If you could see yourself, would you stop yourself? Is a PSA released by ThisisAbuse in 2010. Summary A boy and a girl aged around sixteen or so are sat in the girls bedroom on her bed watching TV together. The girl asks if the boy won at football today, and he smugly says they did, and that they're the best. He suggests to the girl that they "have a bit of fun" before her parents get back, while placing his hand on her leg. She asks doing what, and he says again "a bit of fun" while stroking her leg. The girl replies that she just wants the watch the TV. The boy urges her, saying he'll tell everyone she's frigid. She asks why he would do that, and he says that she basically is being now. She replies that she isn't, as they've already done it, and he grumbles that she said they would tonight, and she's dragged him over here and now it's not happening. The girl, trying not to escalate things, says that they should just watch the TV, and she doesn't know when her mum will be back. The boy urges again, telling her to come on, and the girl insists she doesn't want to. The boy asks for a cuddle, and just as the girl says "what always happens after a cuddle?" Her text ring sounds of her phone. She picks up her phone, and checks who it is. The boy raises his voice, asking who it is. She says it's just Nicole (one of her friends), and he snaps "you and your mates" before grabbing her phone and throwing it across the room. The girl screams "what are you doing?" in shock at his actions, and he says it was her fault. She says that she only just got the phone, and he grabs her by the hair and snaps "don't talk to me like that". A banging is heard, and the camera shifts to the boy standing behind a glass screen, watching himself and the scene play out. He bangs on the glass, while in the bedroom, it carries on. He (in the bedroom) shouts about why is she talking to Nicole, and how she knows he doesn't like her. The girl questions if she is even allowed friends now. He yanks her hair, making her gasp, while saying he thought he was her mate. He (behind the glass) continues to bang on the glass, and the camera shifts to viewing him standing behind the glass front on. He shouts "get off her!" while banging with his fist on the glass. The girl sobs that he's always humiliating her, and he (in the bedroom) sneers that she's pathetic. He (behind the glass) desperately shouts for him to get off her again, and to leave her alone. The girl sobs for him to let go of her, and that she will do as he says. He (behind the glass) asks what he's doing, sounding disgusted at himself. He (in the bedroom) sneers that she will have to put a lot of work in to get him ready now. The girl sits on the bed and he urges "go on, show me something". He (behind the glass) continues to bang on the glass, and the words come up saying If you could see yourself, Would you stop yourself?, and the final shot shows the boy undoing and removing his belt. Category:Abuse PSAs Category:ThisisAbuse PSAs Category:2010's PIFs